


antler issues and vegan monster

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: NatePat Monster AU ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ [4]
Category: MatPat | GameTheory (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, natewantstobattle (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Natepat, ahahhahha this ones a mess, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: the most cheesiest collection of monster aus bc how perfect can these two be for one, amiright    4. Wendigo





	

**Author's Note:**

> how many of you are annoyed and wanna kick my ass yet because i keep writing theseヽ(≖ᗜ≖ヽ)
> 
> (they're just getting shorter and shorter what hap)
> 
> also, the title is mckilling me i hate it

A low whine receded throughout the house, pitching in tone before silencing completely. It picked up again, with an echo, pitched, and stopped.

Nate raised his eyebrows and cast a look towards the ceiling worriedly before speed-walking towards the stairs and calling out. “Mat? You okay?”

He received a choked attempt at his own name and a wispy groan, which _definitely_ didn’t help Nate’s building worry. Is Mat sick? Is he in pain? Did he somehow break his leg? Broke _both_ his legs?

His answers were given when he reached the top of the stairs, and saw Mat curled up stiffly with a blanket (which was definitely Nate’s, judging by the Hello Kitty pattern; Mat wouldn’t touch it with a ten foot pole if it wasn't Nate’s) under his desk space. He looked painfully tired, eye’s red and half-lidded as he curled up tighter. 

One look at his antlers, half-covered in a thick fuzz of velvet, told Nate even more. After growing in a set of new antlers after the summer, the beginning of fall was when the velvet was meant to fall off. But Mat - who always hated fall with a passion for this reason - said an unpleasant and sharp ache was always present when shedding the velvet of a new pair of antlers; the wendigo always got mopey, and Nate couldn't honestly blame him.

“Aww Mat,” Nate sighs. He crouches by Mat, a heavy drop filling his stomach when the wendigo looks up at him sadly, tiredly. “Are you hungry?”

Shedding the velvet always made Mat weak and hungry, likewise with growing in a new pair of antlers. ~~A running joke that the musician makes is that Mat is like a reverse vegan; he resorts to eating animals instead of people. Nate is always given a roll of the eyes and a sigh.~~

Mat whines again, and nods his head the slightest.

“Okay c’mon, Pattycake.” He says and grins at Mat’s small smile from the horrible name. Nate carefully avoided his antlers, slid his arms beneath his knees and back, and lifted Mat up from his hiding spot, blanket and all.

About half an hour later finds the two on the couch, Nate tracing soothing, light touches where Mat mumbles it aches the most. He's not hungry and the aching has been wearing off little by little.

His eyes begin slipping closed at the weird Nickelodeon remake of an old cartoon, breathing out lightly as Nate continues to dull the ache on his scalp. The musician smiles at how different Mat is now compared to half an hour before, places a kiss on his slightly warm forehead, and lets himself begin to drift off too.


End file.
